


Return to Life

by nanuk_dain



Series: Drift Compatible [42]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, PBC (Post-Breach-Collapse), Raleigh's picture collection, co-pilot quarters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Raleigh is released from the med bay and finds out that he's been assigned shared quarters with Chuck, as is the rule for co-pilots.





	Return to Life

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place the same day that Stacker wakes up.
> 
> I'm back and I'm still alive - well, barely, after those past two and a half months of 12-hour workdays, but now I'm recovering in the arms of my Pacific Rim Muse. So, because you might be interested: This series is not over yet. Far from it, actually. I have a lot more of this story to tell (and actually written in bits and pieces) and I hope there's still somebody reading it considering how long I disappeared... 
> 
> But now, enjoy the Chuck/Raleigh feels! ^_^

_Hong Kong Shatterdome, January 20th 2025_

 

"Finally." Raleigh murmurs in relief when he steps through the entrance of the med bay and out in the bleak concrete hallway, glad to leave it behind him. It feels like a weight is taken off his shoulders.

"Feels good to get out of there, doesn't it?" Chuck asks next to him. He's still doing that thing where he's hovering close to Raleigh as if he fears he's going to faint any second while pretending that he doesn't hover. If Yancy had done that, Raleigh would either have been offended or he would have teased his brother about it mercilessly. With Chuck, though, Raleigh can't help finding it adorable and oddly touching, and he knows better than to tease Chuck about something like this. 

"My quarters are this way." Raleigh remarks with a raised eyebrow when Chuck takes the wrong turn. Chuck knows where he lives, after all, he's been there more than once.

"Not anymore." Chuck stops and waits for Raleigh to look at him. There's a smirk on Chuck's face. "We were assigned new quarters."

It takes Raleigh a moment to understand, then he gets it. "Oh, yeah, co-pilot quarters. Of course."

The only reason they weren't reassigned to shared quarters before is that there hadn't been the time before Operation Pitfall. The PPDC always carefully upheld the rule of co-pilots sharing quarters in order to strengthen their bond as well as to keep them readily available in case of an emergency. Raleigh knows that, but he hasn't given it any thought because there was so much else going on in the eve of Operation Pitfall. 

"All right, then, lead the way." Raleigh says with a mock bow and turns to follow Chuck towards the elevator. He likes the idea of having official shared quarters with Chuck, to have a place that's _theirs_. It also feels a bit like the PPDC is sending out the message that the Jaeger Program isn't dead, that they expect their Rangers to continue as before, that things may have changed, but not so much that the rules can be disposed of. It's strangely comforting.

When they're a few levels down, the elevator stops and Mako joins them. She smiles and inclines her head in greeting. "Good morning, Raleigh, Chuck."

Mako is wearing her J-Tech overall, a sure sign that she just came from working on her new projects, but she's not carrying her tablet. Raleigh has a feeling that this isn't a meeting by coincidence. "Morning, Mako."

"How are you feeling?" She asks and unobtrusively checks him for any signs of discomfort. It makes Raleigh smile. She's as much of a mother hen as Chuck, she just hides it better.

"I'm fine, Mako. Glad to be out of the med bay."

She nods. "That I do understand."

"So I guess we have to move today." Raleigh remarks, and it's half question, half statement. Raleigh has been out of the loop since Operation Pitfall, and it still feels unreal that he's out of the med bay and on his way back to an actual life of his own. With Chuck. And Mako. And this weird rag-tag group of people that make up the Shatterdome personnel. A new life. He likes the prospect.

"I will help." Mako smiles at them. She's very busy at the moment with all those new projects, so Raleigh knows what it means that she takes the time off to help them move.

"We need all the help we can get." Raleigh says with a smirk. They're not the most apt group of people to move things from A to B, he thinks with a fond smile. Mako's left arm is still in a sling, so she can't really carry anything that requires two hands. Chuck's right arm is bandaged due to the circuitry burns, which means he's also limited in what he can do. Not to mention that he's still as bruised as Raleigh himself, who's equally one-handed due to his bummed left shoulder. He can't help finding it funny how they're all down one limb and still think they're perfectly capable to move quarters. It's good that neither he nor Chuck own much stuff, then.

Chuck pointedly eyes first his bandaged arm, then Mako's sling and Raleigh's bummed shoulder, obviously thinking the same thing as Raleigh. "Might take us a moment, though."

"We've got time." Raleigh says just as the elevator stops at the level of the Ranger quarters. "It's not like the docs will allow us to do much training, anyway."

"Yeah, Doc Nash will have my head if you worsen your condition due to training." Chuck grumbles.

"Why would she have _your_ head?" Raleigh is confused, that doesn't make much sense. "Shouldn't she have mine? It's hardly _your_ fault if _I_ overdo it."

"Tell that to _her_." Chuck huffs. "She made it clear she'll hold _me_ responsible."

Mako is following the conversation with a smirk. "Wise woman."

"Don't you side with her!" Chuck glares at her. "She's evil."

"No, she is intelligent and cunning." Mako is absolutely unfazed by Chuck glare. "And she has figured you out."

"I feel like you know something I don't." Chuck frowns at Mako, but she just shrugs with her uninjured shoulder. "And you won't tell me what it is, will you?"

"No." Mako replies, as blunt and honest as always, but there's still that smirk on her face. Raleigh thinks he knows what she's not saying: Doc Nash understands how much Chuck cares about Raleigh and uses it to get him to keep a careful eye on Raleigh for her without actually telling him to do so. And it will work, Raleigh is pretty sure about that. Chuck has lots of mother hen tendencies where Raleigh is concerned. It's almost funny considering the image he created for himself as the badass Jaeger pilot who cares about nobody but himself. 

Chuck stops in front of a nondescript door in a hallway full of the same type of doorway. The Shatterdome is nothing if not repetitive in its design. 

"There, our new quarters." Chuck opens the heavy metal door and makes a gesture for Raleigh to go in first. Raleigh figures that Chuck has already been here before. When Raleigh enters the room that will be his and Chuck's new home for the time being, he doesn't expect it to look any different from the many other Shatterdome quarters he's lived at. He quickly glances around to ascertain that the layout of the rooms is indeed as he suspected: two bunk beds - which Chuck already pushed together - two metal lockers next to them, two desks side by side, a small pantry and the door to the en-suite next to it. There's no personal belongings yet, as if Chuck waited for Raleigh before moving his few possessions in. 

Raleigh's gaze flickers back to the desks, because there's something off. There are pictures on the wall above them. _His_ pictures, the ones he had arranged on the wall in his former quarters. Raleigh frowns and steps closer. There are also pictures that he knows are not part of his collection. There's a young Mako and a young Chuck, standing next to Gipsy's huge foot. There's Pentecost, Herc, young Mako and Chuck grinning in the camera, obviously at Christmas because there's a decorated tree in the background and Chuck is holding puppy Max in his arms. There's a blurry picture of Herc and a teenage Chuck in front of Lucky Seven. There's Herc and a young Chuck and a beautiful woman smiling in the camera, obviously Chuck's mum because they have the same green eyes and cute dimples. There's Mako and Raleigh sitting on the platform in the Jaeger bay, their lunch trays next to them, Gipsy visible in the background. There's Chuck and Raleigh fighting in the kwoon, the picture obviously taken during their trial. 

"How... Where did you..." Raleigh is at a loss for words, his heart beating fast and he can't stop smiling. He looks from Chuck to Mako, unable to find his voice. 

Mako smiles, that soft, secret little smile that tells him that she's pleased. Chuck is standing next to her with his back stiff as a board, not quite looking at Raleigh, his cheeks a distinctive red colour that's hard to miss. Raleigh feels nervous embarrassment coming off him in waves, although he's quite sure Chuck is trying to stifle how much of it is transmits over the ghost drift. It's oddly adorable how nervous he is about Raleigh's reaction.

"We thought you might feel more at home with a few pictures." Mako says with warm amusement in her voice. Chuck still seems paralysed beside her, and that tells Raleigh how much it means to him what Raleigh thinks of their little surprise. He'd know even if he didn't feel Chuck's nervousness over the ghost drift.

"I like them. A lot." Raleigh replies quietly when he finally regains control of his vocal cords, the smile still as broad and pleased as before, and he allows his voice to reflect how happy and touched he is by the gesture. He reaches out over the connection to send Chuck a healthy dose of his appreciation. He figures it'll do them both some good to share the positive feelings a little more after their recent bad spell. "Thank you."

That makes Chuck look at him, finally. He shrugs as if he doesn't care, but the faint red still colouring his cheeks belies his casual attitude. "Mako thought it was time to expand your collection, you know, bring it up to date, so there are a few more pictures now."

"I never knew there were pictures of our trial." Raleigh slowly trails his fingers over Chuck's body in the picture, frozen in an attack, his arms raised, his body powerful and graceful at once. Raleigh likes to see him like that, especially with his complete and absolute focus on Raleigh who is facing him in the photo, already moving in position to block his attack.

"Me neither." Chuck mumbles, and Raleigh catches his excitement at seeing Raleigh caress the photographic version of him. Raleigh bothers only halfway to hide his pleased smile at his reaction. 

"Sasha Kaidanovsky took them. Actually, she filmed the entire trial. This is a still of that video." Mako explains. "When she heard that I was trying to find pictures of the two of you, she came to me and gave me the video."

"How on earth did she hear about that? I'm sure you didn't make it an official request." Chuck asks with an ironic note to his voice. He knows Mako too well to assume that she would ever do personal quests on official channels. Raleigh absolutely agrees with his assessment.

"Tendo-san." Mako just replies with a raised eyebrow.

Raleigh can't help laughing. "Okay, that explains it." 

"Sure does." Chuck agrees with a smirk. 

Raleigh looks at the picture again, then a sudden revelation hits him. "There's something missing on this wall."

"Is there?" Chuck throws him a confused frown before checking out the picture wall, as if he's suddenly worried that he might have forgotten something important and he's not pleased about it, but he can't tell what it is that he missed.

"Yes. Something very important." Raleigh reaches in the outside pocket of his pants and takes out the photograph of him and Chuck asleep in the med bay, the one that Mako gave him two days ago. When he looks around for tape Mako already holds out a roll of it with that pleased little smile of hers on her lips. She obviously knows what he's thinking, he's sure that she was always very well aware which picture was missing and that she was secretly waiting for him to notice and remedy that shortcoming. Raleigh is reasonably certain that after his recent blunder, she actually wants _him_ to be the one to add that picture to his personal collection. And she approves that he's doing it here and now, right in front of Chuck while making a point of showing how important it is to him that this specific picture - and what is stands for - is a part of his most cherished picture collection.

Raleigh accepts the tape, rips off two small strips and carefully puts the picture inbetween one of him and Yancy and the one of him and Mako in the Jaeger bay. He doesn't doubt that it's Mako's doing that there's actually enough space between all the single photos to allow for more to be added. When he's satisfied with the picture's spot, Raleigh steps back to give Chuck an unobstructed view. 

"Now, that's _much_ better." Raleigh declares and turns to throw Chuck a smile. He's pleased to see that the colour has returned to Chuck's cheeks, a sure sign that he understands exactly what Raleigh just did. Raleigh really likes how Chuck's complexion allows for his feeling to transmit so clearly even when Chuck's actively trying to not show them. It does make life easier. Not to mention that it's cute. And that Raleigh takes pride in how he's one of the very few people who can do that to Chuck.

"Who took that picture, anyway?" Chuck asks in an obvious attempt to divert the attention away from him.

"I did." Mako replies with a smirk and Raleigh just knows she's about to tease Chuck in her own subtle way. He also knows she only does that with people she really trusts and cares about. "I happened to come by and couldn't help taking a picture of the lovely moment. You looked very cute."

"I'm _not_ cute." Chuck insists immediately. 

"Yes, you are." Raleigh replies with a teasing smirk. He finds it utterly adorable that Chuck still tries to appear badass even in face of the overwhelming photographic evidence that he's a cuddly teddy bear - at least where Raleigh is concerned.

"By the way, Tendo took the one of Mako and you." Chuck says quickly as if trying to direct the conversation away from him being cute. "Now, let's get to work. We should start getting our stuff from our old quarters. We want to be done before lunch, don't we?"

Raleigh shares a knowing smirk with Mako and then follows her and Chuck out of the door. They go to Chuck's old accommodation first where a duffle bag sits by one of the two the neatly made beds, ready and packed. There's a second, small backpack on the ground next to it. That's it. All of Chuck's belongings in this world fit in two bags, Raleigh thinks, a bit sad for a moment. He knows he is no different, but suddenly he wonders if it's a good thing. 

Chuck grabs the duffle and Mako takes the backpack before Raleigh has a chance to reach for it. The gaze she throws him when he tries to argue silences him immediately. Mako can be quite scary when she wants to be, and he knows her stubborn streak is even bigger than his, so he gives in. It's not a fight he can win. They make the trip back to the new quarters to deliver Chuck's bags before heading to Raleigh's old single-person quarters. They're still as sparse as the day he arrived, especially now that his pictures are gone. They were the only personal touch he gave the place, the only sign that somebody actually lived here. Without them, the quarters are just a room with a bed, impersonal and cold.

Packing up his few belongings doesn't take long. Everything is still where he left it before heading off to Operation Pitfall, never expecting to actually come back. It's mostly clothes that are neatly folded and arranged in the small metal locker. Chuck starts packing them in Raleigh's duffle and Mako cleans out his desk and bedside table while Raleigh empties the bathroom. It's quite telling that they're done within ten minutes, and Raleigh doesn't feel anything leaving the room behind. He never had the time to make the place his. He has a feeling that might be different with their new quarters. That maybe, just maybe, he might call that place home, even if he knows it's only a temporary accommodation. It's not the actual place that makes it home, it's who he's sharing it with. He hasn't called anywhere home since he lost Yancy. 

Once they're back in the new quarters, Mako helps them unpack. It's almost funny - and maybe a tad creepy - how Chuck, Mako and Raleigh all seem to have the exact same notion of where to put what. Raleigh guesses it has something to do with living in shatterdomes for too long. Or maybe spending too much time in the PPDC and the quarters that come with it. Or maybe not really owning much stuff that's not immediately necessary. The metal lockers are filled and arranged according to PPDC regulation - all right, so _that's_ something that's just too deeply ingrained by the academy and spot inspections to even think about not doing - and any other belonging either go on the desks or in the bathroom. Unpacking doesn't take much longer than packing, even with stuff from two people. It's when he happens to glance at the photos above the desks that Raleigh decides that the first opportunity he gets, he'll buy something small and personal for Chuck. He wants Chuck to own something that Raleigh gave him. It's a strange urge, not one he has experienced before.

Raleigh notices in passing the hum of a phone and sees out of the corner of his eye how Mako reaches in her overall pocket, peeks at the device and frowns. He doesn't give it much thought and continues arranging his few books while Chuck is still busy putting their stuff in the bathroom.

"Mako?" Raleigh asks when she doesn't move for a whole minute, still staring at her phone. It can't take that long to read whatever message she just got. "Is everything all right?"

Mako looks up as if she noticed only now that she froze. "Tendo wrote. He says that there's something going on with Sensei and that I should head to the med bay."

Her voice sounds as if she's reciting something she's not touched by, something that doesn't concern her at all, but Raleigh knows her too well to be fooled. He can tell that there's fear and hope battling hard. She's freaking out on the inside, she just tends to freak silently.

"Then you should go to the med bay, Mako." Raleigh touches his hand to her uninjured shoulder to give her an anchor to reality. "Maybe it's good news."

She nods and straightens. "I will let you know what is going on as soon as I find out."

Raleigh gives her shoulder a last quick squeeze and watches her disappear through the door in a way that might seem calm and composed to most people, but that he can tell is actually agitated and hurried. Raleigh stares after her with a worried frown. He really hopes it's good news.

"Where's Mako going?" Chuck asks with surprise plain in his voice when he comes out of the bathroom just in time to see her turn the corner. It's not like her to run off without saying goodbye. It's impolite, and Make is almost never impolite.

"Tendo contacted her to tell her that something's going on with Pentecost. He didn't specify what, though." Raleigh explains when he turns away from the door and towards Chuck. 

"Oh my." Chuck mutters in reply and Raleigh feels a sudden bout of worry over the ghost drift. He knows Chuck cares about Pentecost in his own way, but the amount of concern is still a surprise. It takes Raleigh a moment to understand that it's linked to the knowledge that any development with Pentecost also impacts - greatly - on Chuck's father. 

"Exactly." Raleigh doesn't bother to hide his own worry, although it's definitely not as strong as Chuck's. It seems to reassure Chuck nevertheless and he leaves his position in the bathroom doorway to come over, wrap his arms around Raleigh's waist and rest his chin on his uninjured shoulder. 

"She'll let us know what's going on when she finds something out." Raleigh continues after a moment of companionable silence. "You're worried."

"Well, it's Pentecost." Raleigh feels Chuck shrug. "He's the heart of the PPDC. Whatever happens with him will have massive consequences, good or bad."

"That's not why you're worried." Raleigh points out gently, making a point to lean back against Chuck to take the sting out of his words. It's not meant as a criticism.

Chuck is quiet for a moment that feels a lot longer to Raleigh than it probably is. When he speaks, his voice is rough. "After knowing what it feels like to.." Chuck drifts off and his arms tighten around Raleigh. "... to lose your perfect match, I can honestly say that I don't wish that on anybody, and certainly not on my dad. We may have our differences, but that's just cruel."

He stops, but Raleigh can tell that he's not done yet, so he remains quiet and waits for Chuck to continue. He lets his right hand come to rest on Chuck's arm that's wrapped around his waist in an almost painfully tight grip.

"In all honesty, Rals, if Pentecost.... you know, I don't think my dad would survive it." Once he has pressed out the words, Raleigh feels Chuck grit his teeth where his cheek is resting against the side of Raleigh's neck. "And I couldn't even blame him."

That last sentence makes a shiver run down Raleigh's spine. He still remembers the pure agony that came over the ghost drift when Chuck told him that he'd lost the connection to Raleigh after Operation Pitfall, when he'd died and left Chuck alone, even if only for a short time. Even now there are echoes of those feelings wallowing up again, some coming from Chuck and some a memory of Raleigh's. He understands why Chuck wouldn't be able to blame his father, and that somehow makes it worse. Raleigh instinctively leans further in Chuck's embrace, not bothered at all by the tightness of Chuck's hold on him that's pressing painfully on the many fading bruises that cover Raleigh's torso. He needs the sensation, needs to feel alive, needs to feel that Chuck is alive. It somehow makes him feel better how the firm grip is making the circuitry burns on Chuck's arm hurt which again Raleigh can feel in his own right arm. It's physical proof that they're both alive, and he loves those scars even more than he did before.

"Let's get to the mess hall for lunch." Chuck suggests and presses a lingering kiss to Raleigh's neck before he lets go of him and steps back. Raleigh decides to accept his silent request to change the topic. Even without the ghost drift telling him, it's obvious that Chuck wants to keep his thoughts from going down that particular road and Raleigh can't blame him for it. Until Mako lets them know what's going on, it's better to ignore the uncertainty as well as the many unpleasant options concerning Pentecost's fate.

"Lunch sounds good." Raleigh offer with a somewhat shaky smile when he turns around to look at Chuck. His brows are furrowed and his mouth is pressed into a thin line, his eyes look haunted. Raleigh doesn't like that look on him and leans in instinctively to touch his lips to Chuck's in a chaste kiss before wrapping him in a heartfelt embrace. He cards his fingers through Chuck's hair and presses against his body from head to toe. After a second or two he feels some of the tension leave Chuck's body and his arms come up to settle on Raleigh's waist, pulling him in even closer. 

Raleigh can't tell how long they stand like this, taking comfort in each other's closeness, but he feels a lot calmer and steadier when Chuck finally pulls back. Before either of them can say anything, the loud growl of Chuck's stomach interrupts the silence. 

Raleigh can't help laughing and Chuck joins him. "Lunch?" 

"Lunch. Definitely." Chuck confirms with a grin and the sombre atmosphere is broken.

The way to the mess hall takes only a few minutes. Lunch began about half an hour ago and it's already pretty busy. Raleigh looks around in surprise when they enter the large hall, taking in the hustle and bustle. It's the first time since before Pitfall that Raleigh eats in the mess hall again, he's been reduced to hospital food ever since he woke up in the med bay. Now that he's in general population again, he notices a distinct increase in the amount of people.

"Is is just me or is it busier than before?" he asks once they're sitting down at one of the long tables. There are only two free chairs next to him, all the other seats are occupied and the mess hall is anything but quiet. 

"It's not just you." Chuck confirms and while he's busy rearranging the food on his tray. "We have begun to hire new personnel. Well, a lot of them are old personnel, really, just that we had to let them go when things went south with the UN. There are also quite a few experts on Jaeger construction back here now that they're needed again." 

"Wow, this is amazing. I knew everyone was busy, but this almost feels like the good old days." Raleigh says between two bites of steamed veggies. Man, it feels so good to eat real food again. He still wonders how the med bay kitchen manages to make everything taste so bland that only visual confirmation tells you that not everything you're eating is the same thing.

"We're getting the PPDC back on its feet." Chuck shrugs. "Well, slowly, but we'll get there."

"I don't doubt it." 

Raleigh is halfway through his meal when he sees Mako enter the mess hall. Her gaze finds them immediately and she comes over to them without getting anything to eat first. Raleigh notices right away that the tension has left her body, there's a somewhat relaxed way to her posture that tells him that the news about Pentecost must have been good. He can't help smiling at her when she slides into the bench opposite of them.

"Don't make us wait." Chuck complains impatiently when she doesn't start speaking right away. "Come on, Mako, what's happening?"

Mako allows a smile to appear on her face, a real one. "Sensei is out of coma. He's still asleep, but Dr Lightcap expects him to wake within a few hours."

Raleigh almost physically feels the relief coursing through Chuck's body, and he certainly hears it in Chuck's voice when he says, "Good to hear." 

"Who would have thought that all four Operation Pitfall pilots would actually survive that mission?" Raleigh wonders out loud. It still amazes him that they're all here, alive and - mostly - well. "The odds were certainly against us."

"By the way, Mako..." Chuck begins and then very uncharacteristically drifts off. Raleigh feels his sudden nervousness over their connection and watches the colour rise in his cheeks. "Thank you. You know, for giving Striker escape pods. And the express mode."

Mako looks so utterly surprised at Chuck's words that Raleigh can't help smirking at her expression. Mako regains her composure quickly, but for a moment she's actually staring at Chuck with her mouth hanging open, which looks rather ridiculous. The red of Chuck's cheeks deepens at her reaction, but even he is smirking. 

"Close your mouth, Mako." He says a second before she regains her composure.

Mako chuckles and averts her eyes for just a second, as if she needs it to convince herself that what just happened is real. Raleigh can tell how much Chuck's words of thanks mean to her. He thinks they need a moment alone, so he gets up. "I'll get you some food, Mako."

She's looks up at him with a grateful expression in her eyes and Raleigh gives her a quick smile. He touches his hand to the nape of Chuck's neck, carding his fingers through his hair, then he makes his way over to the serving counters. He knows that something between Mako and Chuck changed since Operation Pitfall, that they're getting along better. He learned in the drifts with both Chuck and Mako that they spent quite some time growing up together an consider each other as siblings. Raleigh noticed how Chuck is making an effort to improve his in all honesty quite screwed up relationships with those he cares about, and Raleigh wants to give him a chance to do so with Mako, too. Expressing his sincere gratitude to Mako sound like a step in the right direction.

When it's finally his turn, Raleigh takes a tray of food and makes sure to add a chocolate pudding because he knows Mako has a massive sweet tooth and loves this specific dessert. She also usually doesn't take it because she knows it's unhealthy and she's too disciplined to give in to her cravings, but Raleigh figures that it's a day full of surprises anyway, so now it's his turn to surprise her with her favourite treat. He passes by the coffee machines and adds a coffee for him and Chuck and a green tea for Mako, then he makes his way back to the table. It's slow going because he might have overloaded the tray a bit and Raleigh feels the pain in his shoulder from the weight. Considering that it's not really that heavy, that's saying a lot about the condition of his shoulder. 

Raleigh watches Chuck and Mako while approaching the table to figure out if he should give them more time. They seem relaxed and are quite obviously talking about something, so Raleigh reaches out to Chuck over the ghost drift and gets the clear invitation to join them. He sets the tray down in front of Mako and hands one mug to Chuck and sets the other next to his own half-finished tray. 

"Oh, coffee! You're the best." Chuck exclaims before he enthusiastically devours his coffee. He's done with his lunch and the tray is squeaky clean. He was really hungry, then, Raleigh thinks with a smirk and continues eating his own lunch.

"Thank you, Raleigh." Mako says with a pleased smile, and he knows she's not just talking about the food. Then she eyes the pudding with open anticipation. "You even brought dessert."

"Thought you might like it." Raleigh says while sitting down in his chair and tries to look innocent.

"I do." Mako raises an eyebrow. "Very much, as you know." 

Raleigh just grins. "I had no idea."

Chuck snorts but doesn't say a thing. He's too busy enjoying his coffee, just as Raleigh expected he would be. Chuck and his coffee, it's an almost epic love affair. 

Raleigh is pleasantly surprised by the easy atmosphere and the peacefulness of their lunch. They talk about the progress of the Civvies, then Chuck inquires after the new Mark series and soon Mako is on a roll. It's obvious how much work, time and effort she's pouring into the project, and Raleigh loves to see both Chuck and Mako alight with passion. Chuck may be primarily a pilot, but he's also a devout techie and a talented engineer, something Mako obviously knows about and it's clear she respects his skills. Mako's technical proficiency is common knowledge, but not many know that Chuck is equally passionate about Jaeger construction. 

Raleigh is content to eat his food and sip his coffee and listen to them bouncing all kinds of ideas off each other. He doesn't feel up to join, not just because they're both on an entirely different level of expertise than him, but also because he's getting tired. He feels the hours he spent on his feet and while it frustrated him a bit how easily his energy reserves are depleted, he also know there's not much he can do about it than give his body time to heal. It has taken quite a beating - and not just in the physical sense - so he figures it deserves a bit of time to recover. 

"So, do you feel at home yet in your new quarters?" Mako changes the topic when she gets to her precious dessert. She handles it like a treasure and quite obviously enjoys every bite of it. Raleigh feels very pleased that he picked it up for her.

"It's as cosy as shatterdome quarters can be." Chuck replies with a chuckle. He throws Raleigh a quick glance before he returns his gaze to Mako. "But I like it."

"Do you know what's going to happen to your dad? Does he stay in your old place alone?" Raleigh never thought about that before, but now he realises that the fact that he and Chuck are co-pilots means that for the first time since the Kaiju came into this world, Chuck is actually not living with his father. They always had family or shared quarters before. In a way, this is quite a step, not just for Chuck. 

"I think he'll move in with Pentecost." Chuck says over the rim of his mug that's probably almost empty. Seems he's been thinking about this too, then.

"It's about time." Mako remarks in a quite atypical manner that surprises Raleigh. Mako is usually not one to comment on Pentecost's life, especially not about personal things.

"Why's that?" Raleigh inquires because he's curious now.

"For one, they are co-pilots, so following the rules, they should share quarters, no matter that Sensei is the Marshal." Mako sets her spoon aside to focus on explaining her rationale. "Furthermore, they are a perfect match and almost lost each other just days ago. It would do them both a world of good to live together. I think they deserve it to finally have a little peace and quiet."

Chuck just nods, his expression serious. "Can't argue with that." 

"Considering what we've all been through, I think it's safe to say that we all deserve some peace an quiet." Raleigh agrees, then he sighs. "I just doubt that the world will allow us to have it."

"Not on the grand scale, no, probably not. There's too much going on, to many risks left and to many things to do to really live in peace." Mako admits, taking up her spoon again to continue eating her chocolate pudding. "But at least on a small scale it should be possible. At home, in private."

"Tell that to the press." Chuck grumbles and Raleigh knows he's thinking about that rather unpleasant interview of yesterday afternoon. "Talking about the press, I heard there's supposed to be a publicity and fundraising tour with us pilots and the key crew members. Is that true, Mako?"

Mako nods. "It's an idea that's being discussed. It's not sure yet, Hansen-san wants to talk to those concerned before making any decisions."

"That's not going to be fun, getting jerked around the world to be presented like trophies." Chuck mutters into his mug, obviously not too fond of the idea. Raleigh wonders if he's holding it just because he want to or if there's actually any coffee left. 

"I do see their reason for it, though." Raleigh admits, although he's no more enthusiastic about it than Chuck. He can tell that even Mako is not looking forward to it, but they all know they will do it because it's necessary. It's no secret that the PPDC need money and publicity means money.

After lunch Mako heads back to her projects. Raleigh appreciates that she spent as much time with them as she did and thanks her with a little, genuine smile before she heads off. She returns it with a gentle incline of her head before she disappears out of the mess hall. When Raleigh turns to Chuck, he finds him looking at Raleigh with a gaze that only barely manages to hide the worry it holds.

"You're exhausted. You need rest. No, don't bother denying it, I can _feel_ it." Chuck says and gets up to usher Raleigh back to their new quarters. "Let's find out how comfortable our new beds are." 

Raleigh smirks and waggles his eyebrows suggestively while following Chuck out of the mess hall. 

Chuck snorts and throws him a pointedly chiding glance that's ruined by the halfway suppressed smile tugging on his lips. " _That's_ not what I meant, you horny old man. We can watch a movie, and then you'll take a nap because Doc Nash made me promise that I would make you rest."

Raleigh doesn't like to admit it, but Chuck is right. Even with as little as he did this morning, he feels exhausted and the prospect of cuddling up to Chuck in bed sounds heavenly. He might even take that nap Chuck insists on, even if it's barely one o'clock in the afternoon. When they get to their new quarters, Chuck pushes Raleigh towards the bed and orders him to get comfortable while he pulls up a movie on the room's large screen. Raleigh chuckles and decides to just take the chance to rest. He takes off his boots and pads barefoot into the bathroom to take a leak. When he comes out again, Chuck is lounging on the pushed together bunk beds, obviously waiting for Raleigh. His boots are standing neatly arranged next to Raleigh's at the foot of the bed beside Max' doggie bed. 

He pats the mattress next to him. "Come on, Ranger Becket, time for a bit of relaxation."

Raleigh chuckles and walks over to the bed, then he sits down and doesn't hesitate to lean with his right side against Chuck. It's the perfect position since his bad left shoulder as well as Chuck's injured right arm are safely out of harm's way. He's sure Chuck planned this.

"And now what, Ranger Hansen?" Raleigh asks and watches Chuck with a raised eyebrow and a challenging smirk on his lips. 

"Now we watch 'Die Hard'." Chuck replies with a smug grin and starts the movie, then he settles his left arm around Raleigh and pulls him closer. Raleigh leans into him and turns his attention to the screen. He loves the old classic action flicks, and Chuck not only knows that but actually shares his enthusiasm. Raleigh doesn't even realise he fell asleep at some point during the movie until he wakes again. He's disorientated as is the norm for him upon waking, and it takes him a moment to remember where he is and what it is that woke him. 

"Charlie, stop it." Raleigh protests more asleep than awake when he feels Chuck's warm, comfortable shoulder move underneath him with the obvious goal to wriggle out of under him. Chuck stills immediately and when Raleigh turns his head to squint up to him with only one eye, he's smiling fondly at Raleigh. 

"Sorry I woke you." Chuck says in a quiet voice and cards his fingers through Raleigh's hair in a most pleasant and very soothing fashion.

"Why are you up?" Raleigh asks once he finds the words that are aimlessly flying around in his mind. While he generally hates being this confused and fuzzy upon waking, he's too comfortable right now to actually care.

Chuck smiles at him, that gorgeous real smile that brings out his dimples, and never stops the slow caress of his fingers in Raleigh's hair. The touch makes Raleigh feel relaxed and boneless and he can't help leaning into it. "I'll go see how my dad is doing. See if Pentecost woke up yet."

Raleigh nods in encouragement. "It's bound to have a pretty big impact on him."

He noticed the improvement in Chuck's relationship to his father, and he thinks it's a good development. There's still a lot of work left to do, but the fact alone that there hasn't been a fight since Operation Pitfall is a good sign in Raleigh's opinion. 

"It is." Chuck agrees, his voice still low as if he's trying to keep Raleigh from waking up for real. "Why don't you just let me up and then sleep a bit more. I don't think I'll be long, and you can keep the sheets warm for us."

"Sounds like a plan." Raleigh agrees and shifts to the left just enough that he's not halfway lying on top of Chuck anymore. Chuck crawls over him, carefully avoiding Raleigh's bad shoulder, and slips out of bed. Raleigh watches him move through their quarters to the bathroom. He really wants to keep his eyes open until Chuck's gone, but he's warm and comfortable and feels so utterly relaxed and safe that he feels his eyes slide shut. He's aware of warm lips pressing to his temple and a gentle hand in his hair, then Chuck's deep voice close to his ear. "Go back to sleep, Rals. I'll be back in no time."

"Hmmm, 'kay." Raleigh mumbles, the only response he can manage. He drifts back to sleep within minutes of the door falling shut, and it's deep and dreamless. He only becomes aware of his surroundings again when he hears the heavy door of the quarters open, followed by the familiar sound of Chuck's heavy boots on the concrete floor. Raleigh doesn't bother opening his eyes, he just listens to the sound of Chuck stripping off his boots and then moving around the room almost noiselessly. Raleigh can't tell how much time has passed when he feels the mattress dip behind him under Chuck's weight.

"How's your dad?" Raleigh murmurs only half awake. He feels Chuck's arm sneaking around his waist, then the warmth of Chuck's body presses all along Raleigh's back.

"Better." Chuck breathes quietly against his neck, a warm spot against Raleigh's skin that makes him smile. He'll have to let Chuck know at some point that he loves feeling his breath on his neck.

"Pentecost?" Raleigh asks while cuddling deeper into Chuck's arms. He's still as disorientated as he always is upon waking, but having Chuck close helps. He acts like an anchor to reality, making it easier to remember where he is.

"He'll wake soon." Chuck replies and presses an open mouthed kiss behind Raleigh's ear. His tongue flickers over the skin for a second, then he chuckles. "Now shush, Rals. I can tell you're more asleep than awake. Let's talk later and go to sleep now. I'll wake you in time for dinner."

"Sounds good." Raleigh murmurs and allows sleep to claim him again, feeling Chuck close in body and mind. It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love and I could really need some love right now. My Muse would also greatly appreciate it ^_^


End file.
